<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rooks by Stunfisky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310597">Rooks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stunfisky/pseuds/Stunfisky'>Stunfisky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chesspieces [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tales of Innocence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:35:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stunfisky/pseuds/Stunfisky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luca is in Sania Village for business and to congratulate Illia being appointed mayor.  He didn't expect to meet Spada who he hasn't spoken to since they first met at that garden party ten years ago.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Spada Belforma/Ruca Milda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chesspieces [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/451960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Night 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Look who's uploading old works that have been sitting around for years.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good morning, Illia.”</p><p>The red haired woman stood up from her desk.  “Luca!  Glad you could make it.  Please have a seat.”  She motioned to the chairs in front of her.  The silver haired man smiled and took a seat.  “How’s the business going?  Are you here to make a deal with one of my town’s people?  Or are you here because you just couldn’t stay away from me.”</p><p>Luca glanced off to the side.  “It’s not like that, Illia.  I just wanted to come and congratulate you in person on becoming mayor.  I’ve known how much you wanted it, even if you never outright said it.”  </p><p>She smiled.  “Thanks.  I’m just really grateful that the townspeople wanted me too.  This place is my home so I want to take care of it.  Although I really do have to thank you too.    You really helped this town start flourishing with your trade offers with the craftsmen here.  Perhaps that’s why they voted me in, because we’re friends.”</p><p>“That’s not it at all.”  Luca protested.  “Like you said you love this town.  It’s your home.  I think the people here can see that and trust you.  It’s not because of me at all.  After all, I’ve made some pretty heavy mistakes since I was given this position.”  A silence fell before Illia opened up a drawer in her desk, took out a colorful gun-shaped object, and shot the self-deprecating man in front of her.  “Ow, Illia, that hurt!”  He whined rubbing the undoubted mark on his forehead before bending down and picking up the foam bullet from the floor where it had bounced to.</p><p>“Oh, shove it already.”  She sighed then smiled.  “At least some things don’t change.”</p><p>“I think I’ve changed a little bit since we first met.  I don’t cry as much.”</p><p>“True, you’re no longer a crybaby and I can’t tease you as much.  That’s a bit of a waste.  You’re still far too humble though.”</p><p>“I’m sorry…”</p><p>A silence overtook them as Luca expected Illia to yell at him again, but it never came.  There was a knock on the office door.  “Mayor Illia?”  Illia’s secretary opened the door just enough to poke her head through.  “They’ve sent a knight from Regnum about your demands.”</p><p>“Very well.  Tell him to come in while we finish up.”  The secretary disappeared closing the door.</p><p>“Already sending out demands?”  Luca asked with a slightly teasing tone.</p><p>Illia shrugged.  “What can I say?  You know me.  I want better roads for this town.  It’ll help your trades too.”</p><p>The door opened.  Luca stood up and went to leave, but stopped when he saw the knight.  The knight saw him and paused too.  Out of habit Luca bowed although he heard the scoff of disdain from the knight.  </p><p>“Luca?  What’re you doing?  It’s just a knight.”</p><p>He straightened up avoiding the angry silver eyes.  “Illia, this is Lord Spada Belforma.”</p><p>“L-lord?”</p><p>Luca decided it was time to leave, but stopped beside Spada.  “I’m glad you got to be what you wanted.”</p><p>“Says the puppet.”  Luca bit his tongue.  Those words hurt a lot.  He made a step to continue.  “Hey, Milda, stick around I need to speak with you.”  Luca nodded and left.</p><p>“I’m guessing you and Luca aren’t on good terms, Lord Belforma?”</p><p>“Please just call me Spada and I’m merely a knight.  As for him… Wouldn’t know.  Haven’t seen him for ten years.  Anyway, shall we get down to business?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>While Luca waited in town for Spada to confront him he talked with his business partners.  It took his mind off of whatever his imagination could come up with.  Spada was his first real friend, although he wondered if he could even say that anymore.  They hadn’t talked or seen each other for ten years.  Not since the garden party.  As the fifth son Spada had little importance in the game of politics that Luca was forced to play.  Luca’s father also had told him that it was fine to work up the chain of brothers.  Even as a kid that disgusted Luca.  However, just like what Spada had called him Luca did just as his father wanted.  He was nothing but a puppet.  At least until his father gave him his own section of the company to manage over.  He was to make his own connections and bring in a business deal that would make the company bigger and better.  Luca had already made some mistakes with other bigger companies and that was why he was working this far in the west.  Small towns with craftsman that had unique skills and products.  There would surely be some interest in the capital.</p><p>Evening started to settle down and still no sign of Spada.  Luca was starting to doubt him.  However if Spada hadn’t changed much and still upheld the knight ideals he had as a kid then Luca knew Spada would keep his word and find him.  Luca just hoped it was soon.  He needed to leave tomorrow morning.  Luca decided that he could at least wait for him in the saloon.  Luca wasn’t of age to drink, but the saloon was still a place to meet up with people.</p><p>As he waited he heard some other knights talk about Spada.  He apparently did still hold his house’s view of what a knight was.  It left some knights aghast while others were supportive of him.  It was obvious to tell the class difference because of that.  Hereditary knights weren’t fond of him while the volunteer ones were.  Luca smiled.  Spada really was doing just what he wanted.  Luca was happy for him.</p><p>“What are you smiling about?”  Spada’s voice made him jump and nearly spilled his drink.  “You thinking about your girl back home or something?”</p><p>“W-what?  I-I don’t have a g-girl or anything like that.”  Luca protested trying to calm himself down.  He watched as Spada sat on the stool next to him and motioned for the bartender to get him a drink.  Probably alcoholic since Spada was of age.</p><p>“Really?  I’ve heard you’ve been really making it out with this town’s mayor and another girl in that merchant city that’s been having thief problems.”</p><p>“Illia and Chitose are just friends!”  Even though he said that Luca knew his cheeks were red.  He never did well with this type of teasing.  That was probably where those types of rumors spawned from.  “W-well what about y-you?  I heard you have been spending some t-time with the H-holy M-maiden from the church.”</p><p>“Nah, man.  As beautiful as she is she is out of my league.”  A few seconds of silence passed before Spada started laughing.  Luca joined him soon after.</p><p>“I thought you were mad at me before.”</p><p>“I was… a little.  I really thought you were just playing puppet… and maybe you are, but Miss Mayor told me a lot about how you’ve changed.  She told me how hard you really are trying despite having to give up your dream.”</p><p>Luca hummed solemnly.  “But it isn’t all that bad… I do enjoy my work.  A-anyways… it seems you haven’t changed too much.  At least not from what I’ve heard.”</p><p>“And you’re still the stuttering scared kid from the garden.  Although I will admit you’ve gotten better.”  Luca hummed in agreement.  “So what were you smiling about when I came in?”</p><p>“You.  How you really seem to be succeeding in your dream.  It made me happy to know you’re making such a difference.”  When Spada didn’t reply Luca glanced over shyly towards him.  Spada seemed to be in shock.  “W-what is it?  D-did I say something w-wrong?”</p><p>Spada turned his face away. “No, I just wasn’t expecting that from you.”</p><p>“How can that be?  I told you when we first met that I knew you’d become someone great.”</p><p>“I’m not that great of a person, Luca.”  Spada’s tone turned serious, but it didn’t scare Luca.</p><p>Luca remembered Spada’s words from back then too.  “And I’m not that strong person you said I’d be either.  But that’s fine isn’t it?  We’re not perfect.  We’re not exactly how we wanted to be, but it’s fine.”  He heard Spada scoff before he felt an arm around his neck and he was pulled to the side so Spada could mess up his hair with a noogie.  “Ah!  Spada…”  Luca whined fruitlessly trying to escape.  Luca heard Spada’s laughter as he was released.  Luca allowed a small glare at his friend for causing a scene and messing up his hair.  Spada didn’t see it though.  </p><p>After Spada calmed down the two caught up on as much stuff as they could until Spada could barely form coherent sentences.  He was drunk and soon the Saloon would be closing.  Luca wished those knights were still around so they could take Spada back to his room or at least tell him where it was.  Alas, they had left a few hours ago.  With nothing else to do Luca slung one of Spada’s arms over his shoulder and held his waist to keep him steady.  “Luca… I wanna talk…”</p><p>“We’ve been talking.  All night.  Where do you sleep?  Are you in an inn or are you camped outside of town?”</p><p>“I always… wanted to talk… to you.”  Well, it seemed like Luca wasn’t going to get any information out of him.  Luca decided to just take him to his room at the small inn.  There was an extra bed anyway.  “I missed you… a lot.”  Luca paused just for a second.  “You were my first real friend and yet you abandoned me.”  Luca wanted to respond to that since it stung, but knew Spada wouldn’t listen to him anyway.  “You never came around me, yet you made nice with each of my brothers.  I know… it was just business, but… can you imagine…”</p><p>“I can.”  He could imagine.  It was something he regretted to this very day.  That was one order from his father that he’d never follow ever again.</p><p>“I always asked about you… how you were doing… anything anyone could tell me.  I.. listened to rumors… and truths.”  Luca made it to the inn he was staying at and slowly helped Spada up the stairs.  “I wanted to talk to you, but… I was scared…  I thought… it was all fake… the garden… you were just… playing with me.  I didn’t mean… anything.”  Luca wanted to tell him.  Wanted to tell him that he still treasured Spada as his first friend.  He wanted to tell Spada how he had kept tabs up on him too.  Still, Luca remained silent letting Spada continue to speak as he finally managed to open the door to his room.  “I… never thought we’d speak… to each other again... “</p><p>“Well, we have now so you don’t need to worry about that anymore.  Here, lay down in this bed.”</p><p>“Where you gonna sleep?”</p><p>“In that bed.”</p><p>Spada scoffed.  “What a waste.  Sleep with me.”</p><p>Luca’s face went red which only made Spada give a large drunken smile.  “No way.  I’m not a girl.  Now go to sleep, we can talk more in the morning.”  Maybe, depending on how hungover Spada was.  Luca went to move away, but felt his hand being grabbed and finger lacing with his.  “S-spada?  What are you doing?  Go to sleep.”</p><p>“I will… I just… need to tell you something… or else I’ll never say it.  Although… you may hate me for it.”</p><p>“Spada…”  Luca’s voice dropped to a whisper, but his tone was serious enough to have Spada look at him.  Luca had a feeling he knew what Spada was going to say.  He had felt it towards Spada after Spada encouraged him and let him cry at the garden party. “I think I know what you’re going to say.  The only way I’d hate you is if you’re just going to say that to tease me.... Or if tomorrow you take it back.”</p><p>There was a silence and Luca was almost certain that Spada had passed out.  It was probably a good thing if he did.  However, as he went to pull away.  “I like you, Luca Milda.  Always…”  Spada’s voice was quiet and he was surely dozing off.  “I spied a few times… when you were with my brothers.  It helped during…. Those… mmmm… nights…”  Luca was confused at first.  “Made… the dreams…. Worse… Luca…”  Spada groaned out his name in a tone Luca never heard before.  Now he understood and quickly clamped his free hand over Spada’s mouth.  His heart was racing just like his mind.  He really did not need to hear anymore that would force him back into those nights as a hormonal teenager even if he was nineteen.  </p><p>“Spada, you’re drunk.  Go to sleep and we’ll talk about this in the morning.”  Although Luca doubted he’d actually get any rest.</p><p>“What… How…”</p><p>Luca knew what Spada was wanting to know.  “I… I’ll tell you in the morning.”  He went to pull away again, but Spada didn’t allow him.</p><p>“Sleep with me.”</p><p>“Spada!”</p><p>“I don’t mean sexually.  I just mean…”</p><p>He sighed.  “I know what you mean, but no.  I think just me being in the room when you wake up will be enough for you.”</p><p>“...yeah… you’re right…”  Spada finally let Luca pull away.  “Sorry.”  Luca smiled and gently ruffled Spada’s hair so he’d know he wasn’t angry.</p><p>“Good night, Spada.  I’m sorry too.”</p><p> </p><p>Spada woke up to a massive headache and light sensitivity.  He curled in on himself and buried his head in the pillows.  He remembered someone taking care of him, but couldn’t remember who.  There didn’t seem to be anyone in bed with him so that was a plus.  Or maybe they already left.  While that was a possibility he reminded himself that he was sleeping in his uniform still and it had armor.  That wouldn’t be put back on if something intimate happened while he was drunk.  He groaned, pulling his head out from the pillows to look around even if it made his headache worse.  There was another bed in the room, but it looked like it was already made.  There were a few papers on it, one folded up with his name in a large script.  He didn’t recognize the handwriting.  He got up and stepped towards the bed and the papers.  One was long, like a receipt, and as he looked at it it was indeed a receipt.  The other paper was a letter for him.</p><p>“Sorry I couldn’t keep my word about talking some more in the morning.  I have business in another town and I couldn’t delay it.  I paid for the room for another night so you can rest from the hangover that you’ll probably have.  Take it as an apology for leaving you again.  I really don’t want you to think I abandoned you again or that I hate you after what you said last night.  We really do need to talk about everything you said and everything I didn’t say.  I’ll be back in the capital for a few months after this trip.  Please stop by when you turn in your report.  If not I’ll be forced to go to your manor to collect the money you owe me for your tab.   Your friend - Luca Milda.”</p><p>Spada cursed under his breath.  What did he say to Luca?  Obviously, he had told him that he felt abandoned. What else?  Did he tell him everything?  He couldn’t remember clearly.  He remembered Luca’s red blushing face, but couldn’t remember if it was from the saloon or afterwards.  He remembered feeling Luca’s hand over his mouth.  Was that when he was blushing?  Spada cursed again. He’d have to go apologize when he got back.  Apologize and pray that he hadn’t told him everything about how he felt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Night 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spada hesitated knocking on the door.  This was the Milda’s personal address from what his brothers had told him so it should be the right place.  But it was so small.  Could a family really live here?  Sure, he had a skewed vision of a home since he was a hereditary knight, but for the Milda Corporation he was expecting bigger.  Spada resigned himself and knocked on the door.  He heard a woman call out for him to wait a moment.  After a few seconds the door opened and a somewhat familiar face opened the door.</p><p>“Oh!  Young Belforma, please come in.”  Luca’s mother opened the door wider and motioned him to come in.  He did so with a small nod of gratitude.</p><p>“Young Belforma.  It is a surprise to see you.  To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?”  Luca’s father asked standing up from a table with multiple seats and a few stacks of papers on it.</p><p>“I was looking for Luca.  I have a debt to repay to him.”</p><p>“Ah yes, he told us about that.  Sania Village seems to be a project he sees potential in.  I do hope he succeeds or there may be dire consequences for such a small place.  If he wanted to branch out he should have done so to the other countries.”  Spada held his tongue.  He was the same as everyone else with some influence in this country.  </p><p>“Luca should be here any moment.  He always comes over for dinner.”  Luca’s mother called out from the kitchen area.</p><p>“Ah, so he no longer lives here?”  </p><p>“No, he decided to move out to a small house in the poor area of town.  While I can’t fault him for trying to save money that way it had no space for a family or to invite such people like you over.”</p><p>“Oh please, ser, I’m just a knight right now.”</p><p>“Even still, you do hold the Belforma name.”  Spada didn’t insist any further.  He knew that it would be pointless.  Thankfully, the door opened before any awkward silences could form and entered Luca.</p><p>“Oh, Luca dear, one of your friends has come over.”</p><p>Luca looked confused before their eyes met and quickly looked away.  Spada stood up and headed over to Luca a sleeve of money in hand.  “Um, here’s what I owe you.  Thanks for everything back there.  We’ll talk later, yeah?”  Spada was on edge.  If Luca knew then things would never be the same.  As he went to leave Spada felt a hand on his wrist.</p><p>“P-please, stay for dinner.  I assure you it’s g-good food.  Probably better than the rations y-you get as a knight.”  Spada couldn’t refuse.  Not when he could feel Luca’s clammy hand which was just as nervous as he was.</p><p>Dinner was good, the best Spada had in a long while and he voiced that much.  After dinner Spada followed Luca upstairs to the balcony on the main room where apparently Luca roomed for over a decade of his life.  “Not much privacy, huh?  I can see why you wanted to move out.”  Spada commented sitting on the bed while Luca looked through his bookcase for something.</p><p>“It wasn’t that bad.  Sure it made.. S-some things… more difficult, but I still miss this place sometimes.  I am glad that I’m on my own though even if I have to pay more bills than I would s-staying here.”  </p><p>A short silence ensued before Spada spoke up.  “Luca, I--”</p><p>“Let’s talk e-elsewhere.  L-like you said, not a lot of privacy.”  That ended Spada’s attempt at conversation.  He’d talk when Luca felt comfortable then.  Once Luca found the book he was looking for they departed the Milda family home and set to Luca’s home.   Light conversation of what they had been doing since Sania Village ensured no nervous silences to fall in place.  “I apologize for the mess.  I actually don’t spend too much time here.”  Luca made an excuse before the unlocked the door and allowed Spada in.  It was a one room house besides the bathroom.  It was small and the mountains of papers made it look even smaller.</p><p>“I never expected you to horde papers.”  Spada received a light shove and glare for that.</p><p>“I don’t have a big office so I need to do a lot of my work here at home.  A-also I’ve had some problems with important papers d-disappearing.”    </p><p>Spada frowned at the implications of someone sabotaging Luca.  Although, he was impressed that Luca adapted to it rather well.  He hadn’t given up.  He watched Luca try to tidy up.  “Anyway, can I go ahead and start?”</p><p>“S-shouldn’t it be my turn after all you said?”  Luca teased lightly.</p><p>“About that… I’m sorry.”  He saw Luca frown and his hands tighten in on themselves.  “I’ve… never gotten drunk before that night.  I guess it was because I was so nervous around you.”  Luca’s expression changed to surprise, but he was still tense.  “I don’t remember all I admitted.”</p><p>Luca glared.  “So are you taking back what you said?”  Luca not only looked angry, but sounded it too.  It scared Spada and he wasn’t scared of many things.  He knew that his friendship with Luca depended on this.  </p><p>Before Spada could reply he noticed blood dripping from Luca’s hands.  “Luca, your hands.”</p><p>“Ignore that!”</p><p>Spada flinched.  “I can’t just ignore you hurting yourself!”  He snapped back and went to the bathroom.  “You have any bandages in here?  Never mind.  Found them.”  Spada came back and forced Luca to sit on the bed.  He pried open Luca’s fists.  “Whatever I said… I can’t take it back.  I don’t remember what I said, but you do.  Please Luca, tell me what I said so I can do things correctly.”  Luca didn’t say anything, but he relaxed and stopped fighting Spada so he could take care of his hands.  </p><p>“I abandoned you.  I used you to get to your brothers.  I didn’t see you as a friend.  I treated you like you were worthless and useless.  We’d never speak to each other again.”</p><p>“...I’m sorry…”</p><p>“You missed me… I did too… We kept tabs on each other, consumed every bit of information be it true or gossip.  You… um.. Spied on your brothers when they were with me…”  </p><p>Spada looked up from Luca’s hands and saw Luca looking away.  “Oh Gods…”  He placed a hand on his forehead and covered his eyes.  </p><p>“You… confessed your feelings to me… and um… also… admitted to… um... Thinking about me…”</p><p>Spada groaned in embarrassment.  “I am so sorry.  I am never getting drunk again.”</p><p>Luca chuckled lightly.  “Maybe it’s not too bad?”</p><p>“Confessing what I did as a horny teenager on lonely nights is pretty bad.”</p><p>“Maybe… but… can I talk now?”</p><p>“Go ahead.  I don’t think I can say anything worse.”</p><p>Luca gently grasped Spada’s hand.  “Oh, you could.  Anyways, I told you how I m-missed you, right?”  Spada nodded.  “It’s true.  I also really really do c-cherish you as my first friend.  I wanted to speak with you more, but… my father said that I could only do so if I used you so… I didn’t.  Instead, I used your brothers to do what my father wanted.  I… regret it… I always will… I should have stood up to my f-father on that o-one issu-ue…”  Spada watched as tears streamed down Luca’s cheeks and it reminded him of the nine-year-old he befriended in the garden party.  Like those many years ago Spada let Luca continue.  “It would have continued t-too.  I’m s-so s-sorry for being such a t-terrible friend, S-s-spada.”  </p><p>Spada gently wiped the tears away.  “We’re both terrible friends.  Maybe because we never had any other friends until much later.”  Luca nodded and leaned into Spada’s touch.  Soon Spada drew his hands away returning them to Luca’s bandaged hands as he cleared his throat.  “Anyway, you should continue.”</p><p>“I.. umm…”  Spada glanced over seeing Luca blush.  “Ever since we first met I… admired you.  I could never believe that you… wanted to be friends with me… so… I deluded myself… into several excuses… so it’d be… less painful.  However… even though I did that… as I grew up…  I… um… was like you…”</p><p>It took Spada a moment to understand even with Luca’s red face and biting his lips.  When he figured out that Luca did the same thing he did as a teen he just let out a quiet, “oh.”  Spada was sure he had a blush on his face now too.</p><p>“I… wasn’t able to s-spy or anything like you though… I found pictures… or asked acquaintances that went to your family parties to t-tell me how you were.”  Luca cursed with an exhale.  “It’s really hard to admit all this.  I-I’ve kept my feelings l-locked away all this time…”  Spada used his free hand to rub Luca’s arm in a soothing manner.  “I-I’ve always loved you, Spada.”  This time when Luca started crying he moved to hold Luca in his arms.</p><p>“What are you crying for now, idiot?”</p><p>“Because… i-it’ll n-n-never work out.”</p><p>“Says who?  Society?  Ah, they can mind their own business.  This world needs less bigots around.  Are you giving up without even trying?  I want to at least try to work out things between us.  I don’t want to lose you again, Luca.  I--”</p><p>“Sleep with me?”</p><p>“Huh?”  Spada’s voice cracked.  He had never ever expected to hear those words from Luca’s mouth.</p><p>“Take it however you want.”</p><p>“I…”  Spada paused to weigh the options.  “I want to, really want to, but… I don’t think it’s a good idea.  I think we both need to calm down.”</p><p>“Then sleep with me.”  Luca said before laying back on the bed.</p><p>“Didn’t I just say--oh, this time you didn’t mean that.”</p><p>“Do you have to check in or something?” Spada shook his head.  “Then will you stay?”  Luca used a hand to lace their fingers together.  Spada hesitated wondering if they would both have control of themselves after what was confessed tonight.  However, he laid beside Luca not wanting to leave him yet.  Luca smiled.  “You know, I’ve never had a sleepover.  What about you?”</p><p>“Never had the time.”</p><p>“What do you do during sleepovers?”</p><p>“I hear you talk about your feelings, the people you like, gossip about celebrities, play card games, have pillow fights, and sleep in the same room.  Although, we’ve already done the first two.”</p><p>Luca hummed.  “Well, I’m a bit too tired for the rest of that stuff so can we skip straight to sleeping?”</p><p>Spada chuckled and pulled Luca closer.  “Yeah, I think we can do that.”  He watched Luca fight to stay awake, but soon his eyes closed and his breathing slowed and evened.  Spada gently ran a hand through the silver locks of hair.  He had never expected his feelings to be returned.  He thought he was strange just having them on someone he had only met once, but Luca had left an undeniable impression on him.  Even if it didn’t show.  Like Luca, he had locked it away deep inside him while their paths never crossed.  Spada slowly fell asleep with thoughts of the things they would do together.</p><p> </p><p>Luca had pleasant dreams, dreams with Spada by his side, dreams where he was on some sort of adventure with him.  They repeatedly saved each other, joked around, and laughed.  It was a wonderful set of dreams.  When he opened his eyes he was met with the sleeping profile of Spada.  His eyes stung, reminding him of what happened before he could freak out.  They had both admitted their feelings and desired a relationship… or at least Spada did.  Luca’s mind reminded him of the reality of the situation.  Spada, while he was on his path of becoming a knight like his father, was fated for a political marriage at some point.  Meanwhile Luca, his parents had already received several invites of courtship from prominent women.  They urged him to take up some offers of at least meeting said women, but Luca always made work his excuse.  His mind raced with thoughts that would separate them.</p><p>He could feel the tears burn his eyes before he willed them away.  He sat up to look at Spada more clearly.  Spada really had grown up to be a handsome man.  Spada undoubtedly had women chasing after him too and not just for political reasons.  That thought made him slightly angry.  Those women weren’t interested in who Spada was as a person.  But did he?  They only met once and hadn’t spoken again for ten years.  Under normal circumstances they shouldn’t even have feelings for each other due to that, yet here they were.  He had always felt that he could trust Spada with his life.  Even as a kid, before those feelings developed, Luca felt that Spada was someone special to him.  Like someone he had known for a long time and could trust completely.  He had never experienced that feeling with anyone else.  Sure, there was Illia that he trusted enough, he even might have had fleeting feelings for her when they first met, but Luca was sure that he was just forcing himself then.  Illia was a great friend, but Spada meant so much more.  Luca was sure of that.</p><p>In his sleep Luca heard Spada murmur his name and it caused all the negative thoughts to drain away.  They’d work things out with society.  Spada was too stubborn to give up and Luca didn’t want to be a puppet of his father’s.  Luca smiled and silently wished that Spada would give him the courage for the road ahead.  Without realizing it Luca leaned over and gently kissed Spada.  Of course, as soon as their lips touched Luca realized it and straightened up like he had been shocked.  The movement made Spada stir and open his eyes slowly.</p><p>“Luca?”  Spada murmured out sleep thick in his voice.  Luca couldn’t help but to blush at Spada’s tone and expression.  Soon, Luca could see a blush form on Spada’s cheeks.  He turned his head away when he glanced at Spada’s lips.  “Hey.”  Spada tapped Luca’s arm to get his attention.  “Can I kiss you?”</p><p>Luca felt his face get hot.  “T-that’s the first thing you s-say?  I-I-I mean… I wouldn’t be o-opposed to it---”  That seemed to have been enough permission for Spada as he sat up and quickly pressed his lips against Luca’s.  Spada applied more force than Luca did when he had kissed him.  When he felt Spada’s tongue swipe across his lips Luca couldn’t say no.  He allowed Spada to deepen the kiss halfway expecting Spada to show him what to do.  However, it was soon apparent that Spada was just as inexperienced with how their teeth clacked together.  They pulled away and shared a short bout of laughing.  </p><p>“Good morning, Luca.”</p><p>“Good morning, Spada.”  Luca returned the sentiment.  He gave a relaxed sigh.  “Well, I at least now know that you haven’t kissed anyone else.”</p><p>“Same here, but I never truly thought you’d be that type either.”</p><p>Luca just hummed in acknowledgment.  “Hey, um… Spada?  Can I ask something?”</p><p>“As long as it’s not about my nightly activities as a teen I think I’m ready for whatever you want to ask.”  Spada received a light shove for that.</p><p>“I wanted to ask… what is it about me that you like so much?  What makes you like me?”</p><p>Spada was quiet for a few moments.  “I… I’m not actually sure.  We actually don’t know each other very well, but I feel like I’ve known you for a long time.  I feel safe around you.  You’re just so important to me.  I want to protect you, but I want to be by your side too.  I just… feel empty… without you…”</p><p>“I’m… the same… sorta.”  Luca explained his feelings in as much detail as he could.  </p><p>“Maybe it’s just destiny then.”  Luca gave Spada a confused look.  “Maybe we were lovers in a past life.”</p><p>“I doubt the lovers part.”</p><p>“You know what I mean.”  </p><p>Luca understood.  It felt right.  Maybe them just feeling the same was good enough.  Maybe his dreams held some truth or maybe they were just akin spirits.  Soulmates if he thought about it.  Luca moved to hold one of Spada’s hands.  “Um.. Spada… can we try… kissing again?”  He asked in a quiet voice as if he spoke any louder this setting would be taken away from him.</p><p>Spada nodded.  “Yeah, we’ll learn together.”  </p><p>This time Luca met Spada’s advance.  Their teeth didn’t clack as often and any mistakes were just immediately corrected.  Luca felt Spada’s free hand hesitate to rest on his shoulder, but only did so before moving to the back of his neck to offer support.  Luca’s free hand was less hesitant.  His fingers gently brushed out the sleep tangled knots in Spada’s hair, then moved down to the older man’s chest.  He lightly pushed away so the kiss could end and he could catch his breath.  A quiet pleased sigh left him as Spada backed off.</p><p>Luca could see Spada advert his eyes and his face grow redder.  “Um… maybe this would be a good time to stop for now.”</p><p>“Why?”  Spada just flashed him an incredulous look before averting his eyes again.  He never thought Spada would be so sensitive to just his appearance.  Luca couldn’t blame him though, not with how he was in a similar position after hearing Spada confess and moan his name back at Sania Village.  “Spada… I was serious last night.  It wasn’t just my emotions going out of control.  We both feel the same, that it’s destiny or whatever you want to call it, so…”</p><p>“We can’t take it back if we do it.”</p><p>“I think that’s a good thing for me… I… I know you’re too stubborn about what you want, but I’m not the same.  If there’s opposition I can’t trust myself unless I can’t take it back.”</p><p>“You really are a negative person.”</p><p>“When it comes to myself.  But that’s not the only reason I want to do it.  I really want you, Spada.”</p><p>Spada groaned.  “How can you say that without blushing?”</p><p>“Because it’s what I really think; what I really want.”</p><p>“We’re inexperienced.”</p><p>“We’ll learn.”  Luca used Spada’s words against him.</p><p>Spada laughed helplessly.   “And you call me stubborn.”  Luca smiled layed back down on the bed expectantly.  Spada blushed, covered his face with his free hand, and looked away.  Luca heard him curse so he looked up at him quizzically.  “I just… you’re… I...shit…”</p><p>Luca chuckled.  “You sound like you’re fantasizing and are going to moan my name again.”</p><p>“I have not done that in front of you.”</p><p>“Not that you remember.”  He heard Spada cuss again.  “Hey, just don’t think about it.”</p><p>“How am I not to?”</p><p>“Because I’m right here waiting.”</p><p>“Luca… that does not make things better.”</p><p>He sighed and sat up again.  Spada looked at him in confusion and uncertainty.  Luca gave Spada a quick kiss.  “Lay down.”  Spada obeyed, but he still said Luca’s name in a questioning tone.  “You’re the emotional one out of us.”  Luca kissed Spada’s forehead.  “Also, you’re much too talkative.”  So Spada couldn’t talk back; he silenced him with a forceful kiss.  He felt Spada relax and sigh into the kiss before participating.</p><p>After kissing Spada a little Luca moved to suck on his lower lip.  He heard Spada whimper and felt a hand grab onto his jacket.   Luca moved to straddle Spada’s waist thinking that that was what he wanted.  However, when he pulled back to look at the other man below him he was met with an expression of surprise.  He looked down to his hands on Spada’s chest.  Was doing that the right move?  What if Spada wanted to be the one on top?  They hadn’t talked about anything.  Maybe they shouldn’t have sex.  Even if they did learn; Spada did have a point that they were inexperienced.  Luca knew the theory of two men having sex, but he didn’t really know.  They probably weren’t prepared at all.  “Luca?”  The younger snapped his eyes up to the other’s concerned face.  “What are you freaking out for?  Is this too much?”  One of Spada’s hands moved to wipe the forming tears from Luca’s eyes.</p><p>He hadn’t noticed he was starting to cry again.  “I’m… I’m okay.”  He said after taking a calming breath.  “I just… don’t know if we’re prepared.  I… haven’t done any research on something like this.”  He admitted then looked down again feeling ashamed for his lack of preparation.</p><p>Luca felt a hand on his hip and another forcing his chin up.  “Hey, calm down.  I don’t know much about this stuff either… although… I did have a bit more privacy to experiment…”  Spada paused.  “Anyway… we don’t have to do anything too… intimate.  Let’s just… take it as we go, yeah?”  Luca could feel Spada’s nervous trembling.  Here, he thought that he would be the only one nervous.  He shouldn’t have been so self-centered.  Spada was only human too and this was naturally a big thing to adjust to.  Especially with their situation.  Fantasizing years ago could only mentally prepare them so much.</p><p>“T-Then we speak up if we’re ever uncomfortable.”  Spada nodded to the rule before pulling Luca down for another kiss.  A few seconds passed before Luca felt Spada’s other hand settle on his free hip and both of Spada’s thumbs pressed and made small circular motions.  Luca shivered unsure of how it felt, but not bothered enough to stop it.  It did make him decide to move to mark Spada’s neck.  Spada moved his head to give him more room, but not without first cursing again.  Luca quietly laughed against Spada’s neck.  He’d found Spada’s vulgar vocabulary rather endearing or perhaps it was the stuttering that now came along with it.</p><p>“F-fuck, Luca… I… gotta take off my jacket or something.  I’m… getting too hot.”  Luca backed away to let Spada take off his jacket.  He could see that Spada was getting short of breath.  He wondered just how riled up Spada was.  Shyly, Luca glanced to Spada’s crotch, but didn’t see any notable difference in that area.  He quickly looked back up before Spada could notice.  Once Spada was done he immediately went for Luca’s jacket although not without giving Luca’s some neck kisses and that had him laughing.</p><p>“S-s-spad-da! T-that t-tickles-s!”  Luca weakly protested before he felt teeth scrape across his skin.  “O-oh…”  Luca whimpered out feeling his heart race with a much different feeling than being ticklish.   He felt Spada’s hands pull at the buttons of his jacket and shrugged it off with Spada’s help when all the buttons were undone.   For a few seconds they stared at each other.  Spada’s silver eyes shone with confidence and desire.  “L-looks like you got your courage back.”</p><p>“Was I ever being cowardly?”</p><p>Luca wasn’t going to tell him that he thought so.  “Then maybe it’s just your cockiness that came back.”  </p><p>“I’ll show you cockiness.  It’s my turn.”  Spada quickly forced their positions to be changed, but Luca wouldn’t have fought him anyway.</p><p>“Oh, please,  would you just be quiet and ki--”  Luca didn’t get to finish his sentence before Spada did what he wanted.  He battled Spada’s tongue while trying to ignore the feeling of hands slowly pushing up his shirt with the intent to feel his bare skin.</p><p>“Shit, Luca, when did you start training?”</p><p>Spada moved to his neck so he could reply.  “I… haven’t.  Traveling… on foot.”  Most of his business was in the west where there weren’t many roads.  Besides a much needed boat to cross water Luca forgoed the expense of the trains and cars to travel on foot.  Due to such his strength and stamina had gotten a lot better from when they were kids.  It also caused him to develop a bit of muscle which Spada obviously hadn’t expected.</p><p>That seemed to satisfy Spada as he continued marking Luca’s neck along with a few bites that had Luca gasping and whimpering.  If that wasn’t bad enough Spada’s hands were massaging his waist.  Normally it was ticklish, but now it felt pleasurable.  Luca squirmed, whimpering Spada’s name.  Spada moved his hands down to Luca’s hips to stop his squirming and it worked.  Luca flinched and stopped moving, but not before letting a moan escape.  Luca felt Spada stop and pull away so he immediately clamped his hands over his mouth.</p><p>“I’m sorry.  I couldn’t…”  Luca’s muffled words died in his throat due to the heated look Spada was giving him.  Luca could imagine the restraint Spada was going through right now.  Gods knew he had to when he heard Spada drunkenly moan his name.  Still, seconds passed and Luca pulled his hands away from his mouth.  “Spada?”</p><p>“Just… wait…”  Spada managed in a strained tone that sent shivers down his spine.  Maybe Spada had it worse than he did.  His thoughts started to excitedly wonder just what Spada was restraining himself from doing.  He was tempted to disobey and break Spada’s restraint, but remained still.  After a minute or two Spada finally relaxed and closed his eyes.  “S-sorry.”</p><p>Luca hummed dismissively.  “You going to be okay?”</p><p>“Peachy.”  He kissed Luca’s forehead.  “I just… don’t want to rush this.”  Luca blushed understanding.  Spada wanted to take his time.  He wanted to commit this to memory.  Luca wanted to do the same.  Spada kissed him slow and gentle before moving to mark his presently unmarked side of his neck.  Luca reached up to tangle his hands in Spada’s hair.   He hummed and whimpered trying to not allow any moans to form lest Spada stop to recollect himself again.  This was something Spada happened to notice.  “You don’t have to hold back anymore.”</p><p>Luca wanted to protest, but he saw how confident Spada looked.  “O-okay…”  He whispered out giving Spada a quick nod to continue.  He sighed contently as Spada pushed his shirt farther up and lightly raking his fingers back down to his hips.  Kisses trailed from his stomach to his nipples causing gasps and whimpers to devolve into breathy moans and needy whines.  He knew what Spada was doing.  He was winding him up so after he came Spada could take his time memorizing his skin.  Luca made a broken moan feeling Spada’s thumbs slip underneath his slacks.  “Spada.”  The younger gasped out before pushing the other back. “My turn… next?” His panting voice sounded forgein in his own ears, but he wanted to make sure he’d be able to have the chance to memorize Spada himself.</p><p>Spada gave a crooked smile. “Of course.”  He then leaned down to whisper in Luca’s ear.  “But only after I make you beg for me.”  He accentuated his point by trailing a finger along Luca’s clothed erection.  Luca keened; ready to beg right then and there for Spada to bring him to completion.  “Fuck.  Luca, you should see how messed up you look right now.  I almost can’t believe I’m the one that caused this.”  Luca glared heatedly which prompted Spada to straddle his waist.  Spada didn’t seem perturbed as one hand brushed through silver hair and the other ghosted down his left arm.  “That fire in your eyes,” the older grasped his hand and brought it to his lips, “it’s brilliant.”  Spad closed his eyes as he sighed.  He kissed Luca’s hand and the meaning was not lost on the younger.  “It feels like I’m being consumed.  Is that what you want to do to me, Luca?”  </p><p>“Spada, you talk too much.”  Luca growled in reply.  Yes, he did.  He wanted Spada; wanted to hear his cries of pleasure; wanted to see -even to taste- Spada’s peak.</p><p>The green haired man only chuckled.  “I guess that means I’m not doing a good enough job if you can speak full sentences and can’t even focus on yourself.”  Luca wanted to protest that; wanted to tell Spada that he was doing great, but those thoughts melted away when the other traced his clothed erection.  “Pants off.”  Spada commanded after getting off of the smaller man.  Luca had never taken his pants off as fast and with as little care before this.  Once back on the bed, Spada grabbed his ankles pulling him close again and directed his legs to open wide.</p><p>Seeing Spada between his legs caused his blood to rush to his brain.  Luca flopped his head back and his eyes to stare at the ceiling as a deep moan escaped him.  He couldn’t look at Spada right now, even as he heard more fabric moving.  It was getting to be too much.  He had kept his sanity for this long despite how muggy the heat made him.  It was a little before he noticed that Spada wasn’t touching him anymore and he didn’t need to look at the other to ask why.  He knew Spada was giving him a chance to calm down, just as Luca had given him time.  After a few deep breaths Luca nodded, giving permission to continue.</p><p>Luca felt a finger trail up from his ankle to the inner side of his knee.  “Was it really that much?”</p><p>He hummed, “seeing you… between my legs… I nearly… oh Gods… nearly lost it.”  Luca whimpered as the image returned to his mind.</p><p>He felt Spada rub calming circles on the insides of his knees for a moment.  “Do you have any oil or lotion?”</p><p>“No.” Luca breathed with realization.  “Damn it.”</p><p>Spada laughed, “Never thought I’d hear you cuss.”  He placed a kiss on Luca's knee.  “It’s okay, just means we’ll have to try the big step next time.”  Next time.  Spada was already wanting a next time.  Luca felt an incredible warmth and pressure from his heart.  It hurt, but made him inexplicably  happy.  “Luca.”  Being called the younger looked at the older again.  Silver eyes were so full of affection and love; it made Luca gasp.</p><p>“Idiot!”  He quickly covered his eyes.  “Keep doing that and I’m going to end up crying and ruining the mood!”</p><p>Again, he heard Spada’s laugh and felt him move. “I love your crying face too, ya know.”  He whispered in his ear.  Luca whined in protest.  Spada moved back and Luca could feel him start giving attention to his lower legs.  He jerked everytime Spada hit a ticklish spot, but the knight’s grip kept him where he wanted.  Ticklishness again turned sensual and had Luca shaking and gasping in pleasure.  Finally, Luca uncovered his eyes; the need to hold onto something and ground him becoming too strong. The fog was coming back and this time Luca didn’t have the strength to keep his thoughts.  Spada moved to his thighs; marking there as well.  Luca could only gasp when ripples of pleasure flowed through him. </p><p>“Spada… please…”  Without pause Spada pulled down the last remaining cloth on Luca’s body; ducking underneath it and not bothering to take it all the way off.  He allowed his fingers to brush against Luca’s erection drawing forth a moan from the man.  “M-more…” Obliging, Spada wrapped a hand around and slowly began to stroke.  Luca made broken gasps and moans that grew louder as he occasionally thumbed the slit and spread the precum down his fingers.  Then Luca felt a warm and wet tongue trail from his talls to the tip.  He cursed and panted not noticing his fingers nearly ripping the bedsheets he was clinging onto. More causes fell from his lips as Spada took his erection into his mouth. It wasn’t long before Luca was chanting Spada’s name knowing nothing else but pleasure and the other man.  His climax overcame him quickly and violently.</p><p>In the blinding light he saw figures and heard voices, but couldn’t make anything out.  Everything was blurry.  It felt like his name was being called though.  One by one the figures and voices faded away until there was one left.  While the voice remained muffled beyond recognition the figure became clearer.  Long and thin… it wasn’t human… it was a sword.  “Du…” his voice was unfamiliar. Flashes of images left him feeling sick with anger, disgust, and guilt.</p><p>Luca opened his eyes, “Spada.”</p><p>“Hey, you okay?”  Luca turned his head to look at the man that was sitting beside him.  </p><p>The younger hummed, “I passed out?”</p><p>“For a little.”</p><p>“You don’t seem worried.”</p><p>“You were still breathing.  Besides…” Silver eyes glanced away. “You looked far too peaceful and content to disturb.”  Luca hummed in acknowledgement before attempting to sit up.  “Hold on, you’re probably fatigued.” Green eyes watched as the other scrambled to find something in his pockets.  It was also this time that he finally noticed that Spada didn’t have a shirt on.  He didn’t have time to comment or stare as the green haired man turned back to him holding an apple gel.</p><p>“I’m not that fatigued.”  Luca protested before moving to claim the gel with his mouth.  The blush on Spada’s face from the action was exactly what he desired.  “I am very happy and relaxed.  However, not at all content yet.”  Luca gave Spada a heated look before looking at the hand that was still in the air offering nothing.  He gently grasped it and splayed it against his own noting the fact that Spada’s hands were bigger and much rougher.  Callosus covered the majority of his hand.  The hand of a sword wielding knight.  He didn’t remember Spada’s hand being like this before.  He remembered a cool smoothness that felt nice when he held him.  Luca paused, confused at his own line of thoughts.  He glanced up at Spada noticing how rigid he was.   He placed a gentle kiss upon each finger, but when he noticed the other was still stiff he sighed.  “Spada, relax.”  He paused, “Unless something is wrong?”</p><p>That seemed to bring Spada out of whatever thoughts he was in.  Green hair shook, “No.  Nothing’s wrong.  I just… wasn’t expecting you to be ready so quickly.”  He relaxed a little as he spoke.</p><p>“I told you my stamina and strength is better than when we were kids.  I’d think after how much you teased me earlier you would have got that.  Also, you did just give me an apple gel.  Of course I’d have some energy after that.”  He scolded teasingly.  Spada relaxed even more at that and smiled.  He pulled Luca close for a quick and passionate kiss. “Now it’s my turn.”  Luca let Spada get comfortable before he just allowed himself to stare as the exposed skin in front of him.  Spada’s muscles were defined, but not overly pronounced.  Which was good because he didn’t ever think he could stand a muscle head even if it was Spada.</p><p>His staring must have made Spada nervous as he began to babble.  “Gods, I can’t believe this day.  It almost feels like a dream.”  Luca made a small assurance that this wasn’t a dream as he picked up Spada’s left hand to mark and place kisses on.  “You really held on for a while.  I’m rather amazed at your patience. I… would… will lose it much sooner.” He trailed kisses down Spada’s arm. “And the way you looked just before and when you…”  Spada groaned and Luca felt the foriegn feeling of pride start to grow in him.  The knight remained quiet for a while just focusing on the kisses and bites Luca was giving him.  It was when Luca began to bite the thick skin on his right hand that Spada began speaking again.  “You haven’t stuttered as much today.” Luca paused. “While as much as I love your cute stuttering I’m happy you’re not doing it.  I can tell, you’re absolutely comfortable.  Comfortable in your house, with me.  You’ve completely let go of any shame or negative thoughts.  I’m so happy that I’m the one you chose to completely trust.”</p><p>Luca pulled away.  “I’ve trusted you completely ever since we met.  I’m the one that’s completely overwhelmed that you trust me enough.”  He could feel the tears escaping his eyes, but made no move to hide them.  Spada had said he found his crying cute.  “You mean so much to me.  I don’t ever want to lose you again.  I’m weak, but I won’t let any harm come to you.  I want to always be there for you.” like you were for me.</p><p>“Gods, you're beautiful.” Spada’s statement left any growing confusion at his own words in the dark.  Luca felt his cheeks heat up.  In retaliation, he sharply nipped Spada’s wrist.  Spada laughed before settling on silence once again.  It took a few moments before Luca felt the courage to continue.  He nipped at his palm before trailing his tongue up until he dipped Spada’s first two fingers into his mouth.  “Fuck.  Luca… You really are going to consume me aren’t you?”  Luca said nothing, only sucking on the digits.  After a few groans and a few more curses from Spada, Luca moved on.  Trailing kisses again to his neck which he marked generously.  He moved down to the other’s collarbone as arms gently wrapped around him.  Luca felt safe in Spada’s arms like this.  Spada was warm and now completely relaxed with pleasure.</p><p>Spada hummed happily,  “Hey, Luca…” Spada’s voice was soft and quiet.  “Have you ever heard of the name Durandal?”</p><p>It seemed Spada was very chatty during intimate moments.  Luca didn’t terribly mind as he liked Spada’s voice.  “No, I haven’t.”  He moved to suck and tweak the knight’s nipples which had him gasping and groaning even more.</p><p>“I-it’s a sword… a sentient sword… made by the gods…  Ah-su-shit, Luca.”  A keen escaped Spada when Luca bit into his pectoral.  Whatever Spada was going to try to say had left Luca with a pit in his gut.  Whatever it was, he didn’t want to face it right now.</p><p>“Spada… can you focus on the right now instead of some legend from a world that doesn’t exist anymore?”  Luca growled with annoyance before roughly kissing the man.  He made sure that whatever thoughts Spada was having would be drowned out by pleasure as he aligned their hips and ground down.  Spada broke the kiss moaning out Luca’s name and grasping the smaller’s waist.</p><p>Spada panted his name and kept Luca from moving.  “I’m sorry.  I’m really not going to last. So… please…”  All annoyance melted away with that plea.  Spada helped him undo his pants before tossing them away.  Unlike Spada, Luca quickly wrapped a hand around the other’s erection.  Moans filled the air before he set to mark the knight’s thighs. Luca slowly moved up with a kiss and small nip each time.  He breathed hotly against Spada’s tip causing the man to whine and go limp.  </p><p>Luca backed away to look at Spada.  His hair beyond disheveled, bright red marks spotted his body although concentrated on his neck and thighs.  Luca was shocked at himself.  He never thought he’d be possessive enough to leave this many marks.  Spada wouldn’t be able to cover them all.  Anxiety should have filled him when he realized that people would see, instead satisfaction settled in him.  Spada was his.  “Gods, I wish I had a picture of you like this.”</p><p>“Wo-wouldn’t that be too embarrassing?”</p><p>Luca shook his head softly.  Later, maybe, but in this moment Luca felt no shame. He leaned to give Spada a gentle kiss on the forehead before moving back to his task.  He didn’t want Spada to wait anymore. Luca licked and kissed up and down Spada’s erection.  The sounds the knight made leading him to what spots were most pleasurable.  Soon, Luca decided to envelop Spada in his mouth.  Immediately, hands were in his hair and hips were thrusting up.  Fighting his gag reflex, Luca pinned Spada’s hips down.  He made a small whimper before hearing Spada’s apologies.  This was one act he never practiced.  Once Luca blinked the tears away he breathed deeply through his nose to get his muscles to relax again so he could continue.  Moments passed before he felt safe enough to move.  A hand moved to cover what his mouth couldn’t.  Luca moaned feeling his hair being pulled which only caused Spada to voice his similar sentiments.  Luca knew his movements were sloppy, but it didn’t seem to matter as Spada’s panting got faster and his moans much more frequent.</p><p>“L-Luca…. I… I’m…” He understood, moaning around Spada. Luca heard a broken gasp before the hands in his hair pulled forcing the erection deeper in his mouth.  His gag reflex started to kick in just as Spada’s release began to fill his mouth. He swallowed with quick gulps, ignoring the tears burning his eyes.  Despite Spada’s hands releasing him Luca stayed until the erection softened becoming flaccid.  Luca pulled away coughing.  He covered his mouth before a quick retch coursed through him.  “Luca.”  He didn’t respond until after a coughing fit passed.  He looked toward Spada, but couldn’t see him clearly through the tears.  “You okay?”  Luca nodded before his throat muscles spasmed and a throaty moan escaped him.  “Fuck.”  Spada hissed before Luca heard movement and felt a hand on his back and cheek. “You’re amazing, Luca.”  A kiss on his forehead.  “Absolutely amazing.”</p><p>A few minutes passed as Spada made comforting rubs on his back and wiped his tears away.  “Spada…”  He didn’t recognize his own voice with how hoarse it was. He heard Spada groan before pulling him back onto the bed and held him.  Luca nuzzled into Spada’s chest and wrapped his arms around him.   A comfortable silence fell until both of their breathing was even.  “I… want to do this again.”  He didn’t mean now as the fatigue was finally catching up to him.  </p><p>Spada kissed the crown of his head.  “I do too.  So much.  I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of you.  I won’t let anyone have you now.”</p><p>Luca laughed, pulling back slightly to look at Spada’s face.  Silver eyes shone in adoration and determination.  He sighed as he hugged Spada closer.  “I won’t either.  I won’t let you go, Spada.  You’re mine.”</p><p>“Gods…”  Space breathed, “I never thought you’d be possessive.  I like it.  Yeah, I’m yours, Luca Milda.”  Luca smiled.  He had never felt this happy before.  He wasn’t going to give Spada up no matter what others said.  A small yawn escaped him.  They gently fell asleep in each other’s arms. Their bond giving each other strength and courage to eventually face opposition.  For now though, they were content, satisfied, and full of love.</p><p> </p><p>“Asura.  I’ve decided.” He looked over to the source of the voice. “My father created me to save lives and I believe that uniting the worlds will accomplish that.  Use me to unify the worlds. Once that is done I want you to promise with your life that you’ll kill me so that I can never be used in another war.”</p><p>Minutes of silence.  “This will be the only war you will be used in.  I promise with my life. Until the end I want you to serve me with all of your abilities, Durandal.” His claws wrapped around Durandal’s grip.  Durandal glowed brighter in a silent reply.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Last Bison's VA album just gives me all the Luca/Spada feels.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>